Earthworm Jim Vs Jamie Kellner
by Pikpixie
Summary: Ignore the title error. Some has kidnapped Douglas Ten Naple! And that puts Jim in a tight spot. If Doug is killed so does EWJ crew! Can the EWJ gang and I rescue Doug in time before Jim fades out? Read and find out! RR please!!


                                        **Earthworm Jim Vs. Jamie Kellner**                                                                                                                       

                                                              **Ch. 1         **                                                                   

                                                    **Cartoon World**                                                                 

          Jim paced back and forth in front of the Galactic Hero League with a scowl. Something's going to happen. Something bad. He could feel it in his heart. The others watched him in concern then back at each other. They too, can feel that something bad is going to happen...to all of them. They returned their glances back at their leader. That something is going to have a major affect on him alone. Jim stopped his rounds, looked at his friends and sighed.

          "Does anyone know why I called a meeting today? Besides me?" he asked, sitting down in his chair and staring at his team. Peter rose and spoke up.

          "Um, that something's wrong?" the pup replied with a nervous laugh. Hamstanator shifted in his seat, both nervous and hungry.

          "When do we eat?" he asked as Princess What's-Her-Name glared at him, eyes blazing. She sneered at him.

          "Is that all you think about!? Food?! Something bad is going to happen to us which may result our deaths and you** think **about **food**?!" she yelled angrily, "Look at you! You're so fat that you can't even fit through the dang door! You can live off that fat for **years**!"

Jim stared at the two as they bickered at each other and sighed again. _What have I gotten myself into?_ he thought unhappily then perked up when the strange aching, dull pain washed over him  again. He grimaced.  _There it is again. Only it was stronger than the last time. What is going on?_ As he pondered over the dull pain again a scream cut through his thoughts. He jerked his head up and looked over his shoulder just as the doors flew open and Evil Jim raced inside. 

Jim blinked in surprise as his evil twin ran about the room, blabbing about disappearing characters, ratings going down and a strange new character appearing causing problems. Evil Jim suddenly turned and tackled Jim, knocking them both to the floor. He kept blabbing into his good twin's face.                                                                                                         

"Whoawhoawhoa! Slow down, Evil Jim! I can't understand what you're saying!" Jim cried as he rolled over and pinned his evil twin to the floor. Evil Jim had a wild look in his eyes, almost like he was scared out of his wits.                                                                                                                                              

"Gone! They're all gone! The ratings! The minor characters! **GONE!**" he shrieked and bucked Jim off of him, "Our show's going down hill! We're gonna die!!"  He flipped back  up onto his feet and looked around, frantically, for a hiding spot. Jim jumped to his feet and socked his twin across the face, breathing hard.

"I said, slow down. Now do you mind telling us what the heck is going on?" he growled as Evil Jim rubbed his cheek and nodded in agreement.

          After getting a chair for his evil twin, Jim and the rest of the Galactic Hero League settled into their seats and watched him carefully. Evil Jim sighed and stared at his hands, obviously scared, which is strangely subdued from his normal calm, confident yet loud attitude. He drew in a deep and quivering breath.

"It began when I was setting up the areas for our battle in today's episode when I heard screaming. I ran over to see what was wrong when all of a sudden a strange new character zipped in and wiped out ten minor characters! It looked like a crazed Energizer Bunny with a huge sword instead of it's drum." he explained and continued while Jim's eyes twitched again in pain, "Anyway, it kept saying that it worked for some human named Jamie and it thinks that our show wasn't worthy of staying on the air. Well, I told him that he was wrong and kids still love the show. He just grinned at me and said not any more and attacked me! I blasted him first and took off to find you guys." he muttered and looked up to see Jim stand.

He murmured something, looked up and eyed at The Space Crickets. The alien insects watched him, confused. Jim sighed again and began issuing out orders to the Galactic Hero League.  He first turned to Hamstanator and told him to gather up the remaining characters and bring them here for safekeeping.

"Got it!" he accepted the job and ran off to do just that. Jim turned to Turns-His-Eyelids-Inside-Out-Boy, or Lenny for short, and told him he was in charge of keeping HQ safe and making sure everything goes smoothly.

"Right!" he called and raced away to check up on the Character Power Supply, or CPS, and see if it's still full. The GHL leader then turned to the Space Crickets last.  He told them that they are in charge of keeping the peace when the remaining characters arrived and _if_ anything goes wrong they would immediately call him  for further instructions. 

"Yes sir, O great leader!" they replied in unison and scurried away to follow the orders. Jim groaned in annoyance while he smacked his forehead with his hand with another heavy sigh. 

"Why do they keep calling me that? I'm **not** their king!" he griped, folding his arms over his chest. Peter watched them go and looked at his best friend, curious. _Why would Jim give orders like that? And what about the last order? Why would they need to call him if he's going to be here? Isn't he? _the puppy thought to himself. He thought of asking Jim the question on the last order but then decided against it. Peter then changed his mind and decided to ask. Curiosity did kill the cat not the dog...right? 

          "Um, Jim. What did you mean about them calling you if we're going to be here?" the pup asked. Jim looked at him blankly then remembered. He smiled as he told the remaining group to follow him to the warp chamber. He continued his cocky grin when he reached the warp chamber and stopped.

"Because fuzz buddy..." he said as he pushed in the right password to open the door. The door opened with a loud _whoosh_! as white mist leaked into the hallway. The four friends stepped into the room and Jim pressed in a certain sequence and the door closed, "we're not going to be here." he replied as they disappeared in a flash of pale blue light.

Peter looked just as confused as Princess What's-Her-Name and Evil Jim. She was pretty much watching Jim carefully with a sideways glare and was tapping her foot impatiently as if she had something more important to do. The pup rolled his eyes knowing what she'll do that was so important. _Probably wants to either fix her hair and do her nails or rant and complain about that she should be queen not her ugly twin sister, Queen Slug-For-A-Butt. _

"So, where are we going? It better not somewhere stupid. Or weird. Or dirty. Or creepy. Or-" WHN began ranting when Peter told her to shut up.

"Wherever we are going isn't stupid, weird, dirty, or creepy...Where **are** we going?" he muttered at first then cried out. Jim seemed to be enjoying the trip before Evil Jim, or EJ as Jim called him sometimes, yelled. He looked at them and grinned. The princess glared at him.

          "WHERE. ARE. WE. GOING?!" she hissed coldly, narrowing her eyes.

          "Earth."

          "We were on earth!" Jim shook his head lightly.

          "Not our earth."

          "Which earth?!" Jim mentally smiled and laughed. He liked doing this to them, sometimes.

          "Human earth. The one with the kids liking our show."

          "What for?!" And so the mind game continues as the tiny band of heroes, heroine and villain continue their warp trip.


End file.
